Souls In Love
by YagamiNoir4896
Summary: Alois is a young countess who falls in love with the charming Phantomhive earl Ciel during a ball. Unable to decide between hiding her identity or wanting to be with him, things go nuts when Elizabeth slowly develops feelings for the male disguised Alois. Maybe include butler shippings if I get the idea! Alois X Ciel X Elizabeth crazy love triangle! (P.S Alois is a girl here.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"It is time to awaken, young mistress."

The young countess' eyes fluttered, revealing ice blue, azure eyes, similar to the sky that shone on the bedroom window. They met with sweet, indigo coloured eyes that were complemented by delicate features on her maid's face. Her pale lavender hair needed a trim; something Alois thought she could punish her for later.

"Good morning, Hannah." She murmured, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, Mistress Alois."

Alois opened her pocket watch, revealing it to be 8 o' clock.

"The Midfords will be arriving in an hour. I may presume that everything has been prepared as envisioned?" Alois questioned, as she allowed Hannah to dress her in her usual attire; a frock coat, plum purple, with boyish black shorts, and a green coat, with standard high heels, designated for men.

"As you commanded, mistress." Hannah replied, beginning to tie Alois' fairly long hair in a bun, revealing only slight traces to make him look more boyish. "Breakfast is ready in the dining halls; Claude has also cleansed the house of even the slightest impurities—save the spiders, of course."

"Good. And most importantly….." She said, revealing the Faustian contract seal on her tongue, "My identity as a female _must _remain a secret. You and Claude must ensure that not even the slightest trace can be revealed, and eliminate even the slightest of suspicions during their visit-and most importantly, _anyone other than yourselves._ Understood, dear Hannah?"

Hannah was slightly dumbstruck, although this was not reflected on her calm posterior. Never before had Alois addressed her like that; she felt quite happy that Alois did that.

"Hannah? Is something the matter?"

Hannah realized she hadn't been concentrating. "My apologies, mistress. As per the contract, your desire is my command."

"Your hair." Alois said, somewhat amusingly, after a moment of silence. "Trim the front of it. An eyesore, I'd be frank. Would the Trancy maids have such imperfection?"

_Back to your old self again, _Hannah thought. But that's just how her mistress is.

There was a knock on the door, and a tall butler, clad in black, with bespectacled, golden spider-like eyes.

"Good morning, mistress." Claude said. "Breakfast is prepared as planned. Today's meal features toasted Rye bread and the finest of Tangy Chesire."

"Good." Alois exclaimed. "And the Phantomhive Invitation? Has it been replied and delivered as ordered?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Ole!"

**Greeetings Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction Community! This is my first Kuroshitsuji Manga featuring a love triangle between Alois, Ciel and Elizabeth. If I can think of something, maybe even the demons will get a shipping! Alois is a girl, and will always be a girl for the entire duration of the fic. All critiques and opinions are appreciated. Hope you enjoy, and I'll do my best in uploading the chapters!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything about Kuroshitsuji. All content belongs to the rightful owners of Kuroshitsuji.**


	2. Chapter 1: Interest

Souls In Love: Chapter One: Interest

The dining hall was filled with nothing but dirty plates, in which Claude began to clean. Alois was sipping the final traces of chamomile tea in her cup, playfully sticking her tongue out in satisfaction, as she would always. Claude peeked at his pocket watch. It was 8.50 a.m, and the Midfords would show up any minute.

"Your presence will be required in the halls very shortly, mistress." Claude began, repositioning his spectacles.

"Yes. I wonder if Lizzie will be coming. It's been quite a while since I've seen her."

"If you are referring to Lady Elizabeth Midford, she will be accompanying her parents and her elder brother in this visit."

"The more the merrier, isn't it, Claude?"

"Yes, your Highness."

An audible knock could be heard on the front door just as they spoke.

"_Speak of the devil." _Alois sighed. "I may presume Hannah is already attending to our guests?"

"I'm optimistic she is." Claude replied.

"I repeat_, not even the slightest trace, or suspicion._"

"As you wish, your Highness."

A moderate-sized carriage stopped near the front door; the driver opened the door after hopping from his seat and out came the head of the family, the famous Leader of the British Knights, Marquis Alexis Midford. Frances, his wife, went out next, with an elegant posterior, reflected by her beautiful dress; and finally, out came the couple's two children, a young, blond man, Edward; and the daughter, with blond curly hair and big emerald green eyes; Elizabeth.

"I wonder how Alois is doing?" Elizabeth wailed, somewhat impatiently.

"I ask of you not to display such manners in a public, Elizabeth." Frances pouted to her daughter. "We are here for a meeting. It is not playtime."

"Aw….." She sighed, stuffing her cheeks.

"Welcome, Midford household. We have been expecting you." A voice interrupted, and Hannah, alongside the triplets, Thompson, Cantabury and Timber were at the door. "My name is Hannah Annafeloz. I am the chief maid of the Trancy household. Our host awaits in the main halls."

The family entered the established, refined mansion, noticing the golden, slightly brown walls that adorned the room. Frances was mildly fascinated at the quality of the manor; the Trancy household was rich_; far, far richer_, even for high-life families such as theirs.

"Ah, welcome, Earl Midford." Alois suddenly appeared, descending from the stairs. "Welcome to my home."

"A pleasure to meet you, Earl Trancy." The Marquis shook the young countess' hand, unbeknownst of the fact that she was in disguise. Alois secretly praised himself for doing a good job at crossdressing like this.

"Yes, my apologies, but do you mind if I speak to you and Mrs Midford in private?" Alois asked.

Raising a brow, Frances replied promptly: "Yes, if you wish, Earl Trancy."

"Claude, please escort Earl Edward and Lady Elizabeth to the reception room for some tea."

"As you command, your Highness."

* * *

"The Queen has sent you a letter, my lord."

The office was silent as always, with the demon butler and his master. As the tall, black-clad butler handed his master the royal-sealed letter, Ciel, being the obedient and loyal watchdog he was to Queen Victoria, immediately read it.

_To my cute little boy,_

The first sentence immediately made him smirk, as always.

_There's been a grave crisis in the outskirts of Wales, near the cities of Telford and Birmingham. There's been a strange rumour about a mysterious cult murdering the citizens one by one. And, truth be told, many murder cases have been occurring each day, further and further towards London itself. _

_A total of seven murder cases in a week, in fact. _

_I want you to investigate this case. Take the train to Birmingham on the 8 o'clock Paddington Train on Tuesday. Oh, and you won't be alone for this investigation; I've invited a professional to assist you in this case as well. The situation is deteriorating as we speak; I hope you two can cooperate during this and reply with good results as soon as possible. This unidentified organization must be stopped._

_Take care._

_Another case, is it? _Ciel thought to himself.

"What is it now?" Sebastian questioned.

"A murderer organization in Birmingham. We leave on the Paddington Train in three days. And apparently, we aren't going alone."

"As you wish, my Lord. May I know who is following us?"

"It is unbeknownst to us as of now. The queen did not leak even the slightest of hints."

Silence grasped the room. Not even a sound was heard; despite his master's composure, Sebastian thought it was too silent even for his master's standards.

"Is something intriguing you, my Lord?"

Going through some work papers in his office, silently sipping a cup of Earl Grey, Ciel's left eyebrow raised slightly, signifying his scepticism. Sebastian, who was originally standing guard as usual near the side of Ciel's desk, felt curious about his master's unusual silence.

"My lord?" Sebastian glanced at the piece of decorated paper he was reading. It was an invitation, destined for the Trancy household, with a signature at the end.

Ciel remained silent.

"Ah, it seems that Earl Trancy has accepted the invitation for the ball tomorrow." Sebastian responded with a sneer. "If I may, my lord, what is it that compels you so much about this household?"

"Sebastian, look at these." Ciel finally spoke, although it was as silent as a whisper, handing his butler a pile of written papers beside his desk.

Sebastian carefully read the papers, speaking out important details as he went through the heavily written lines in the documents.

"Alois Trancy. 14 years old. Lost his parents and younger sister in a fire four years ago. Originally believed dead, he returned thereafter with a butler known as Claude Faustus. His sister still remains missing, as the body was not found for unknown reasons during investigation." Sebastian immediately became ravenous after reading through the papers, as he stared with his blood-red eyes his young master, his left blue eye radiating cruelty, anger, and revenge.

"Now I see." Sebastian said.

"Yes." Ciel said bluntly. "Oddly, he shares the exact same past as I do."

"Could it be the same killer? The same culprit?"

"Doubtful. Tell me, Sebastian. What do the Trancies and Phantomhives have in common?"

"_Evil Noblemen_." He said. "The Trancy and Phantomhive households act as watchers for the Queen's garden. The Queen's Watchdog maintains the division between the surface and hell of Great Britain; every wrongdoing concealed, and every crime decimated, no matter how dirty the method. Whereas the Trancies, The Queen's Spider, eliminates all traces of the Royal Family's wrongdoings, and destroys all of the Queen's distress."

"Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?"

"Yes. Revolution. With the Watchdog and Spider gone, the culprit can wreak all the havoc he desires in Great Britain. And I think I know who our mystery companion is."

"Precisely." Ciel snickered, a disappointed, yet amusing smile adorning his lips. "And I thought there was a darker meaning behind all this. Such insignificant riffraff."

Sebastian's smile disappeared briefly, before he spoke again:

"I doubt we should come into conclusions this quickly, my lord." Sebastian began. "While such possibilities are not to be neglected, the truth can be much more odd and unexpected than one might think. Let us look into this….take some more time, my Lord. I shall do more investigations towards this."

"Well said, Sebastian." Ciel replied, his cruel smile unwavering. "This game of chess isn't over yet. _I've haven't even had my fun_. Perhaps Lizzie's idea wasn't too bad after all. We shall do our investigations towards the Trancies at the ball tomorrow. I want every single answer possible leaked from them. Understood, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's greedy smile returned_. That's the young master I want to sink my teeth into_, he thought. "Yes, my Lord."

_How long has it been since and Earl caught my interest?_ Ciel thought._ You're interesting. Very interesting, Alois Trancy._

* * *

"I wonder what Alois is discussing with Father and Mother." Edward suddenly uttered.

"I'm curious to know as well. I want to ask Alois whether he accepted the invitation for the ball I planned for Ciel!" Lizzie squealed.

Just as they spoke, Alois had appeared with Alexis and Frances, accompanied by Claude. The Midford parents wore stern looks on their faces.

"It's about time." Edward got up from his seat after finishing his tea. "So, what were you discussing about?"

"It's none of your concern, Edward." The Marquis replied in what seemed to a growl, a leer glinting on his face.

"Hey, Alois!" Elizabeth suddenly said, running to him. "Are you coming to the Phantomhive manor for the ball tomorrow?"

"Ah, yes. I have already accepted the invitation." Alois smirked.

"Oh, I must introduce you to Ciel!" She said in a childish singsong, skipping around. "He's got to be the _cutest_ thing you've ever seen in your life!"

"Ciel, huh?" Alois questioned. "I've heard he's famous for the toys and sweets his Funtom Company manufactures. What's he like?"

Elizabeth's smile suddenly disappeared. "Well, he's _always_ busy with work and always follows his amazing and flawless, butler, Sebastian. But he rarely smiles, and dislikes having fun sometimes…."She wailed, a tinge of saactdness in her tone.

"Elizabeth, _enough_." Frances sighed, somewhat disappointed.

Elizabeth realized she had made a mistake. Of all things she could have done, she actually talked behind her own beloved fiance's back. She responded her mother with guilt in her eyes, stopping immediately.

"Well, I suppose I'd be honoured to meet him at the ball tomorrow." Alois replied.

* * *

"Ciel, huh?" Alois was in his room with Claude, changing from her masculine get-up to her nightdress. It was 11 p.m at night, and the only source of light in the room was a faint-glowing candle.

"Does he interest you, your Highness?" Claude asked.

"Well, according to Lizzie, he's cool, cute, and a big workaholic." Alois giggled. "Lizzie seemed sad she mentioned him, though. I wonder if there's more to the boy than meets the eye…."

Claude smiled. "Would you like me to investigate him, your Highness?"

"You will investigate him, Claude. At the ball itself we shall research him. He seems very interesting. _Very_ interesting."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Alois let out a yawn, signaling her to sleep. "Good night, Claude."

"May pleasant dreams befall you, your Highness." And Claude lightly puffed the last of the embers on the licking flame of the candlewick as Alois drifted off into sleep.

**Greetings readers! I'm a little busy at the moment so the chapters may come slightly late. I give my most sincere apologies. Anyways, I've figured out to Alois/Ciel fluffy plots but I need to have a plot to fit it in so suggestions and ideas, as well as critiques, are appreciated! **

**YagamiNoir over and out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Kuroshitsuji. All content belongs to the rightful owners of Kuroshitsuji.**


End file.
